Gueule de bois
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les jumeaux soignent Locke après une gueule de bois carabinée. A leur façon, bien sûr...


**Titre** : Gueule de bois

 **Fandom** : Les salauds gentilshommes

 **Rating** : R

 **Genres** : hurt/comfort, romance slash, fluff  & lime (présence de dub-con, et de prise d'alcool/drogue consensuelle)

 **Personnages** : Les jumeaux Sanza/Locke Lamora

 **Nombre de mots** : 1479

 **Commentaires** : La "drogue" est sensée être juste un peu plus forte que de l'aspirine. C'est pas du LSD, mais ça altère quand même la personnalité/les sens (surtout additionnée à un fort taux d'alcoolémie). D'où le dubious consent.

* * *

Certaines nuits, il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir solitaire en son cœur au milieu de la foule. Les souvenirs les plus amers envahissent l'esprit comme de sombre exhalations venues des tréfonds pourris de l'âme, laissant sur la langue un goût de fosse commune que seul l'alcool permet d'oublier.

Locke était déjà assez profondément enfoncé dans l'oubli lorsque les jumeaux Sanza le trouvèrent.

L'état lamentable dans lequel il s'était mis était si rare chez lui que les jumeaux ne prirent pas la peine d'en plaisanter. Il y avait des choses trop sérieuses là-dessous pour ne serait-ce qu'en sourire.

Ils le portèrent, les bras passés sous ses épaules et enlaçant son torse étroit, à travers les rues de Camor et jusqu'à une auberge toute proche – ils avaient dû s'arrêter en chemin, plusieurs fois, pour que Locke se vide les tripes toutefois, ils n'avaient pas fait de commentaire.

L'atmosphère de cette nuit-là avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle et donc de mystérieux. Ils allongèrent Locke sur le lit et lui retirèrent ses chausses, essuyant quelques rebuffades ennuyés.

Galdo lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche tandis que Calo rangeait ses affaires dans un coin. Locke but avidement, la bouche sèche. Il avait peut-être les pensées un tantinet plus claires, mais pas de beaucoup. Galdo lui glissa dans la bouche quelques feuilles d'eucalyptus qui se délitèrent au contact de sa salive et le débarrassèrent de l'arrière-goût de bile acide qui lui prenait la gorge chaque fois qu'il respirait.

« Crétin. », murmura Galdo en lui touchant le front. Puis il s'écarta.

Locke ne voulait plus bouger. Il voulait rester là, à agoniser jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Des secousses lui apprirent que Calo s'était donné pour tâche de le déshabiller pour le mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Il grogna pour la forme, mais en vérité il se sentait trop faible pour le faire lui-même. De plus, il était agréable d'être laissé aux bons soins des jumeaux pour une fois.

\- Que ne ferait-on pas pour son garista, marmonna Calo en soulevant le corps inerte de Lamora.

\- Je vous ai rien demandé, grommela l'intéressé d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Mais on n'a pas besoin que tu demandes, ô garista vénéré.

Il lui retira sa tunique à l'odeur aigre de vinasse, pendant que Galdo apportait une petite bassine. Il plongea la main dedans, essora l'éponge, puis la passa doucement sur le corps de Locke.

Celui-ci frissonna au contact froid sur sa peau, mais laissa faire. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas la force de lutter, et c'était étrangement apaisant d'être l'objet de soins si attentionnés.

\- La prochaine fois, tu pourrais nous appeler, dit Galdo en nettoyant minutieusement son torse. Faire la bringue tout seul, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Pas drôle du tout, renchérit Calo. Et imagine que tu tombes dans un fossé pour ne plus jamais te réveiller ? On serait bien embêté après. Je serais obligé de devenir le nouveau garista de cette bande...

\- Comme si !, rétorqua Galdo.

\- Ah, mais c'est que tu serais presque jaloux frérot ?

Il reçut l'éponge dégoulinante dans la figure pour toute réponse.

Locke sourit faiblement. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il faut plus qu'une biture pour venir à bout de moi, déclara-t-il sans trop manger ses mots.

Les jumeaux lui sourirent.

\- J'espère bien.

Tranquillisé, Locke ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

Il entendit vaguement une discussion pendant qu'il s'éveillait. Ce n'était que des chuchotis et il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller tout de suite.

Il fronça des sourcils lorsque la migraine lui poignarda la crâne, mais il crispa les paupières pour les garder closes, car il savait que la lumière risquait encore plus d'accentuer son mal être.

\- Prends ça, murmura une voix familière à côté de lui.

Il sentit le bord d'un verre pressé contre ses lèvres et but, même si le liquide qu'il contenait était désagréable – il savait ce que c'était, et aussi qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Locke dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parler. Il fit retomber sa tête dans les oreillers, se racla la gorge et grogna :

\- J'ai connu pire.

\- Oh, ça devait être une fameuse gueule de bois alors, remarqua la voix.

Des doigts caressèrent gentiment son poignet et Locke se détendit.

\- Tu peux rester là quelques heures, on a payé d'avance.

\- Et vous, vous restez ?, demanda le garista à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Si tu ne nous dis pas de partir...

Un baiser sur son poignet. Il pensa alors que c'était on ne peut plus naturel, et peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'en alarmer. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter de ce que la drogue lui montait à la tête, chassant la douleur et faisant pétiller ses idées comme des bulles dans du champagne.

Mais il était trop occupé à refouler la soirée d'hier.

\- On reste, ajouta une voix de l'autre côté du lit – il décida qu'elle appartenait à Calo.

Une main se posa sur son cœur, suivie d'un baiser à cet endroit. Il frémit, mais ne dit rien. Une autre main caressa sa joue, et un baiser atterrit sur sa tempe.

\- On se fait du soucis, c'est normal non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si tu n'étais plus là ?

Un nouveau baiser sur son ventre. Il sourit presque, s'abandonnant à cette douce satiété des sens il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, dans une mer de coton – et effectivement, lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il se rendit compte que les draps étaient tire-bouchonnés de partout, enveloppant de façon éparse son corps gourd.

Les mains sur sa peau semblaient faites de satin. Il y en avait tellement que son cerveau surchauffé n'arrivait plus à les compter – alors qu'en fait il n'y en avait que quatre.

\- On va bien s'occuper de toi, pas vrai Galdo ?

\- Mieux qu'une bouteille du meilleur vin, surenchérit Galdo en embrassant Locke au coin de la bouche.

La langue de Calo effleura timidement son nombril et Locke sursauta. Il serra les doigts de sa main droite sur la chemise de l'autre frère, qui était penché sur lui et traçait gentiment des cercles relaxants sur son crâne. La langue de Calo parcourut son ventre et cette fois, il espéra qu'elle retournerait à son nombril l'humidité qu'il y avait déposé lui faisait ressentir davantage la fraîcheur de la pièce et il tremblait d'un désir obscène, celui de rouler sur le ventre pour cacher sa faiblesse, et incidemment devenir le jouet des fantaisies des deux jumeaux. Ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Mais il ne le fera pas.

Calo gémit son nom contre sa peau, avant de mordiller tendrement la peau sensible à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un soupir échappa à Locke, immédiatement avalé par un Galdo aux lèvres avides. Locke écarta les jambes. Calo accepta l'invitation.

Sa langue se rapprocha dangereusement de ce que Locke n'avait plus du tout l'intention de dissimuler.

Les baisers fiévreux de Galdo se perdirent dans son cou et il tourna la tête pour lui laisser plein accès. Le clapotement de ses lèvres sur sa nuque l'emplissait d'une félicité ignoble, égoïste et jubilatoire. Il n'avait rien à faire, juste à profiter de l'adoration qu'ils lui offraient sans réclamer de contrepartie.

Une contrepartie qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas leur donner.

\- Laisse-nous te faire du bien, susurra Galdo.

Locke ouvrit la bouche comme un oisillon pour la becquée, et Galdo l'embrassa diligemment, la paume sur son cœur qui jouait au tambour. Soudain la bouche de Calo s'aventura là où il la désirait et Locke plia les genoux, enfonçant ses talons dans le matelas.

Il empoigna vivement les cheveux de Galdo, et la succion entre ses jambes lui fit perdre la mesure de sa force Galdo geint de douleur sous sa poigne, mais ne recula pas. Son baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné, tandis que son frère en bas s'échinait avec la même ferveur à faire disparaître Locke sous une vague de plaisir exutoire. Car tous deux savaient qu'il devait cette faveur exceptionnelle uniquement à l'état provisoirement défaitiste de leur garista. Lorsqu'il reviendrait à des humeurs plus ordinaires, il évacuerait de sa mémoire ces souvenirs trop encombrants aux relents de gêne. Leur relation demeurerait la même, substituant leurs sentiments troubles en une amitié quasi fraternelle.

Ce n'était pas si mal. Ainsi, Locke leur faisait-il toujours confiance, ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été toujours le cas s'il avait admis leur attirance pour lui.

Alors pour l'heure, ils profitaient du moment qui leur était accordé pour faire connaître à Locke l'ampleur de cette affection sans réserve qu'il nourrissait à son égard. En prenant tout leur temps, sans même se soucier de ses gémissements de frustration.

Après tout, les plus frustrés, dans l'histoire, c'était eux.


End file.
